Communications: Intermission
by Geodex2
Summary: The Story continues as Detective Robert Dachshund dives deeper into what caused the death of Police Chief Martin Strong.


Benjamin Buxton was walking down the hallway carrying several bags of Chinese food. He was heading straight for the storage room where Police Detective Robert Dachshund was working. He knocked on the frame to see if it was okay to come in.

"Hello? Detective Dachshund? I have the food," Benjamin replied.

"Oh good! Put it on the table," Robert replied as he was looking over the whiteboard. Benjamin saw what Robert was doing and he was amazed at it.

"What is all this stuff?" Benjamin asked pointing to the whiteboard.

"This is what I have so far," Robert replied.

The whiteboard contained a picture of Police Chief Martin Strong smacked dabbed in the middle. Over to the side, there were several pictures and articles relating to the murder-suicide of 1950. One was a picture of Nancy and Henry Elsner, they had a string that was dragged along the board to a picture of Frances Elsner. In addition, news articles on the murders of Veronica Parson and John O'Connel were all stringed up and all led straight to an advertisement of a handyman. Above the advertisement, were the words Michael Simmons the Second. All the strings were later connected to Martin Strong.

"So, what am I looking at here?" Benjamin asked.

"I was investigating the murder-suicide of 1950, and I think I found a lead," Robert replied.

"Great! What is it?" Benjamin asked.

"Everything that happened in 1950 all revolved around one man. This man is Michael Simmons the Second aka. Michael Elsner aka. Junior Elsner aka. The guy responsible for the death of Martin Strong!" Robert stated.

"Uh! I hate to burst your bubble, but 1950 was a long time ago. How did this guy commit the murder?" Benjamin asked.

"I did some research on Michael Simmons the Second and I found a very unique history on him," Robert replied.

"What did you fine?" Benjamin asked as he took a box of Chinese food out of the bag.

He began to eat as Robert continued to talk. "Well, Michael and his parents worked for the mob. His parents were the bosses of a crime ring right in Illinois. They ran bootlegging, illegal gambling, smuggling, and racketeering all right under the cop's nose."

"How did they get away with it?" Benjamin asked.

"They hid it under a guise of a circus. All illegal dealings went through there. This went on until the circus and the whole fair burned down. Not long after that Michael and his family were killed in a wreak," Robert replied.

"Wait! Hold on a second! If this guy is dead, how is he the killer?" Benjamin asked.

"He is not the killer," Robert replied. "But I believe one of his family members is."

"What makes you say that?" Benjamin asked.

"The illegal dealings did not go away when Michael and his family died. They went on, being run by other members of the family. As far as I know, they are still going on today," Robert replied.

"So, you think someone who is doing these illegal dealings is involved in Martin Strong's death?" Benjamin asked.

"Martin was investigating old cases. Maybe someone high up in gang activity does not want his name to be revealed," Robert replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Benjamin asked with a mouth full of Chinese noodles.

"You mean what am I going to do," Robert replied as he knocked the box of noodles out of Benjamin's hand. "I'm going to see who else is involved in the Simmons's gang. Maybe I can find a name that is familiar."

"Do you need any help in looking?" Benjamin asked.

"No, I can do it myself," Robert replied.

"Okay, well, if you need me. I will be down the hall," Benjamin replied. "Call me if you need anything!"

Twelve hours passed, and Benjamin had just finished doing his rounds. He was just about to lock up when he remembered Robert Dachshund. He walked over to the storage closet to see how he was doing. When he got inside, he was shocked at what he saw. Chinese takeout boxes littered the floor, files and files of paperwork filled the desk, and Robert Dachshund was passed out sitting on the chair. Benjamin walked over to wake him up.

"Detective Dachshund! Wake up!" he stated.

"I am up!" Robert yelled. "Just resting my eyes."

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked. "You don't look to well."

"I'm fine," Robert replied as he tried to fix himself up.

"You don't look fine. Your nose is bleeding," Benjamin replied.

Robert placed his hand on his nose and wiped a smear of blood off.

 _The cost of using 'none sense'._ Robert thought to himself as he turned to Benjamin. "Look, I am fine. I just dozed off."

"You sure?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes," Robert replied as he wiped the blood on his pants.

"Maybe you should take a break," Benjamin replied.

"I can't," Robert remarked. "I have to solve this case."

"But you have been down here for two weeks straight!" Benjamin stated. "You need a break!"

"What do you mean I have been down here for two weeks straight?" Robert asked. "Don't you mean a couple of hours?"

"No, I mean two weeks," Benjamin replied. "You have been eating nothing but Chinese food! You're shitting in a bucket for goodness sake!"

"You're messing with me. I have only been down here for a couple of hours," Robert replied.

"Check the calendar," Benjamin replied. "It's been two weeks. I am telling you that is why you need a break."

Robert went over and checked the calendar. He was shocked to see what day it was.

"I was down here for that long?" Robert asked.

"Afraid so," Benjamin replied.

"Did anyone come down here to check on me?" Robert asked.

"Just me," Benjamin replied. "Everyone else thinks either you have been suspended or are working undercover on an important case."

Robert shook his head as he went over to Benjamin. "You saw me down here? What was I doing?"

"Nothing much," Benjamin replied. "Just sitting in a chair going over evidence."

"How did I look?" Robert asked.

"To tell you the truth, kind of freaky. You know like wired exorcist mumbo jumbo. It kind of looked as if you were in a trace," Benjamin replied.

Robert shook his head as he took a few steps back.

"No, no, no," he replied.

Benjamin placed his hand on Robert's shoulder. "This is why you need to rest. Just sit down and take a break."

"I will take a break when I get a solid lead!" Robert stated still unsure if the custodian was telling the truth or not.

"Right then! Move over!" Benjamin stated angry at Robert's lack of confidence.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Helping you find a lead," Benjamin replied.

"I don't need your help!" Robert stated.

"Why not?" Benjamin asked.

"Because, you are a custodian! Not a police detective!" Robert stated.

"Excuse me!" Benjamin yelled. "I'll have you know I graduated from the police academy at the top of my class!"

"You're a police officer?" Robert asked. "Then what are you doing down here?"

"I…. I…I don't want to talk about it," Benjamin replied.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

Benjamin took a big sigh and face Robert. "You know how your down here because of the McCoy case."

"Yeah," Robert replied.

"Same here," Benjamin replied.

"But you weren't involved," Robert replied.

"Let's just leave it at that." Benjamin remarked.

"Okay then, well, what do you know about this case?" Robert asked.

"You're looking for someone who has connection to Simmons. Have you checked all the boxes to see if the name turns up anywhere else?" Benjamin asked.

"I started looking but I haven't found anything yet," Robert replied.

"Have you checked the manifest?" Benjamin asked.

"The what?" Robert asked.

"The police department keeps accurate records on all its cases. Every perpetrator that has committed a crime is documented on the manifest. If a Simmons or someone in Simmons gang committed a crime and their box it here, then their name would be on the manifest," Benjamin replied.

"Where is the manifest?" Robert asked.

"I'll go get it," Benjamin replied. Benjamin left the room and was gone for about two seconds when he reappeared.

"It's right here," Benjamin replied. "All one hundred cases."

"Any related to Simmons?" Robert asked.

"Uh! No, no, no. Wait!" Benjamin shouted.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Right there! A Simmons!" Benjamin asked.

"Where? What year?" Robert asked.

"It's Box 73," Benjamin replied.

Robert went over and picked up box 73. On the side of the box, it read: **The Colorbar Incident of 1987.**

"No way!" Benjamin shouted.

"What? You know this case?" Robert asked.

"Kind of," Benjamin replied. "My great grandfather was around when it happened. He said it was something about a kid hacking into the TV signal. That is all he remembered."

"Let's see what we got in here," Robert replied.

Robert began to pick up a bunch of stuff. First he found several wires and microchips. He placed them down on the table. Then he pulled out an evidence bag. Inside there was a knife that was still covered in dry blood. In addition, he found a microphone, an old video camera, and a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of two teenagers. One was a young girl very tall and pretty. She was making a guesture with her hand. The other teenager was a boy, a lot smaller and a little shyer than the girl. He was also making a guesture, but it was of crude in nature.

Robert shifted the evidence box around. He found some nails, some small tools, a marijuana joint, and a girl's jacket folded up neatly in the box. Robert took it out and looked through it. He found a tape inside one of the pockets.

"Do we have a TV with a VHS player in it?" Robert asked.

"I'll be right back," Benjamin replied.

Benjamin fetched the TV and hooked it up to the wall. The TV was old. A relic from the early 2000's. It was big and bulky, not like one of those flat screens the rich and famous have. It was something out of an old nursing home. Robert placed the tape inside and the two began to watch. The tape was not that long. All it had was a newsclip. It began with a reporter standing outside of what looked like a city hall. She was in a blue dress with a black blazier. She looked happy at what was going on. She was surronded by thousands of screaming fans.

"This is Helen Burns reporting live at city hall! We have just survived the event known as Color-Bars. We had several casualties but thankfully everyone most people made it out alive. What we know of Color-Bars is that a young man hacked the TV signal and mind controled the citizens of Wilmington, North Carolina for the past twenty four hours. The plan was to make the citizens fell neglected, ashamed, and alone. The young man planned for everyone in this town to commit a mass suicide at the stroke of midnight. It was thanks to the bravery of a young girl that the citizens of this great state can rest easy. The mayor plans a special ceremony for the young hero. As for the monster who started this horrific tragedy, let just say he got what he disserved. Color-Bars was dissmantled and is no longer in service. Oh! Here comes a young hero now! There she is out on stage! Thank you Steph….!"

The film then cut out with both Robert and Benjamin looking in awe.

"What just happened?" Benjamin asked.

"I have my next case to investigate," Robert replied.

"Okay, let's get started!" Benjamin stated.

"I don't need your help with this part. I can do this on my own," Robert replied.

"You sure?" Benjamin asked.

"You helped me enough," Robert replied. "Now you can go home."

"But what about you?" Benjamin asked.

"I will be fine! Go home and rest. I will follow shortly after," Robert replied.

"If you say so," Benjamin replied. "Good night Detective Dachshund."

"Good night!" Robert stated as Benjamin left.

He waited until Benjamin was gone, Robert pulled out the camcorder and began filming himself.

"It's Detective Dachshund! It is Tuesday September 19, I think. It is currently 11 PM at night, and I am still investigating this case. I believe I have a lead on who killed Police Chief Martin Strong. I believe it has something to do with this case in 1987. Turns out, a Simmons hacked the TV broadcast and mind controlled a bunch of people in his town," Robert replied.

He then pointed the camera at the evidence. "Now I know what you are thinking: _How on earth is that possible? It sounds like something right out of a Star Wars movie!_ Well, this kid was able to do it, and if this was a reason why Martin Strong was put to death, then I am going to find out. The news and the media make this kid out to be a villain. As a have seen with Michael Simmons the Second, this is possible. Maybe this family is rotten to the core. Maybe the only reason this family was put on earth was to hurt people. I don't know for sure and frankly I don't care."

Robert took a deep breath as he faced the camera. "I'm sure the police chief would say to me: _Oh, why don't you use your gift to figure out what really happened?_ That would be a good idea, however, first, that is not good police work. Second, this is not a gift. It's my 'none sense' and I don't rely on it for the truth. I rely on my skill and my smarts to discover the truth on what really happened. I am not going to use my 'gift' for this. Instead, I am going to use good old fashion police work. This is how I am going to solve the case!"

Robert began setting all of the evidence on the table neatly. This time around he was going to examine it like a true detective. He was going to keep his 'none sense' under control. He did not want to have another episode like before. Robert went over and examine each piece of evidence thoughouly. He dusted the nails for fingerprints and he went over the tape again to see if he was missing anything.

After hours of examining the evidence, Detective Robert Dachshund did not come up with anything to connect the murder-suicide of 1950, the colorbar case of 1987, and the murder of Police chief Martin Strong. Besides the name Simmons appearing in each of the cases, none of them could be connected to one solid lead.

This all changed when Robert touched the jacket that was folded neatly in the box. As soon as he touched it, he felt a weird presences enter the room. He tried to turn around and see who it was, but something was stopping him. He felt a magnetic pull that was dragging him to the ground. He closed his eyes and he felt himself shift away from reality. His 'none sense' was taking over again. He tried to fight it, but it was too no avail. Robert Dachshund was being transported away from this life and to another. He was heading back to 1987 when the case came out. It was the case of the Colorbar Incident of 1987 or better pronounced as  
 **Broadcast Illusion**


End file.
